


I Gotta Get a Move On Before the Sun

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Farmer!Daniel, M/M, Max goes backpacking in Australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: His rental truck broke down three weeks ago on a road in the middle of nowhere, with zero phone reception. Daniel was the first person to pass by in the three hours Max had been stranded and he stopped to help Max.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	I Gotta Get a Move On Before the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pronoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe/gifts).

> There was this [picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8CSDDaprcy/) on Daniel's Instagram and this fic was born.
> 
> The title is from Wagon Wheel, by Darius Rucker. Daniel loves this song and [sings it](https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=1985585581740601) [quite often](https://youtu.be/s5cJrIIor-8).
> 
> This fic was beta-ed by my darling [pronoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe), as always. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.

Max wakes up from the soft morning sunlight shining in his eyes. He groans and rolls over, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and squinting at the screen to see the time. It is close to seven and Max decides it is useless to stay in bed those extra few minutes before his alarms go off at 7.

He gets up, pulls on a shirt and pads downstairs, running a hand through his hair.

“Mornin’ mate,” Daniel greets him from where he is leaning against the counter, a steaming mug in his hands.

“Morning,” Max greets him back and wanders over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a mug. He stirs in a little sugar and copies Daniel, leaning against the counter as well.

It takes half the mug for Max to wake up properly and he looks over at Daniel who has finished his own coffee and started frying up bacon and sausages.

“What’s the plan for today?” Max asks, gulping down the rest of his coffee and refilling his mug. He leaves it on the counter as he reaches up to get plates from the cupboard, setting them down next to where Daniel is manning the pans.

“Cheers,” Daniel thanks him, flipping the bacon. “I figured we could continue with the fence.”

“Hmm,” Max nods, grabbing utensils and laying them down on the table. He carries his coffee over from the counter to the table as well. “Sounds good. I’ll pack up the ute after breakfast?” he offers.

“Nah, we can’t get there by car. We’re taking the horses,” Daniel replies as he shakes the bacon onto the plates.

“Oh,” Max says softly. Daniel taught him the basics of riding a horse last week but he has only trotted around the farm a few times. This would be quite a trek through the fields and bush that make up Daniel’s farm to reach the part of the fence they need to mend.

“Hey, it’ll be fine. You can ride Honey, she’ll be gentle,” Daniel says and Max looks up to find him looking at him, a soft smile on his face.

“Alright,” Max says and is rewarded with Daniel’s smile getting wider.

Max carries the plate of bacon to the table and grabs the bread from the pantry. Daniel brings the sausages over when they are done and they sit down for breakfast.

“Have you heard from the garage yet?” Daniel asks halfway through breakfast and Max shakes his head.

“No, not since last week. They said it might take a while to get that specific engine part,” he says after swallowing.

“Christ,” Daniel mutters and Max hums in agreement.

His rental truck broke down three weeks ago on a road in the middle of nowhere, with zero phone reception. Daniel was the first person to pass by in the three hours Max had been stranded and he stopped to help Max. Daniel took a look at the engine, pronounced it dead and offered Max a lift to his farm so Max could call the rental company.

The rental company didn’t have a spare truck so Max needed to wait until his truck was repaired. When Daniel offered to let Max stay at his farm in exchange for Max helping him out while the truck was in the garage, Max accepted. His dad had yelled at him when Max called to let him know about the situation but then again, his dad had also yelled at him from the moment Max told him about his plans to backpack through Australia until he boarded the plane to Melbourne, so he didn’t really give a damn.

There is a lot of work to do on Daniel’s farm but Max likes it, working hard until his muscles ache and he is drenched in sweat. Every night he falls into bed satisfied and content – exactly what he was looking for when he decided to go backpacking. And Daniel is a good man to work for, fun but hard working. He is just a couple of years older than Max and bought the farm when he realised a stuffy office job wasn’t for him, running the farm almost singlehandedly, only hiring help when he hosts concerts.

Because while Daniel has a large sheep herd, he also organises concerts in the spring and summer on his farm. He builds a stage on one of his fields with enough space to host a few hundred people. He invites mostly local bands, giving them the opportunity to gain some popularity. It is an interesting combination, Max finds, but then Daniel is an interesting guy who definitely loves his music.

They get changed after breakfast, Daniel loaning Max one of his riding trousers. They are a bit tight but Max doesn’t mind. He pulls on his work shirt and grabs his cap and shades before going back downstairs. Daniel is standing in the kitchen, wearing his own riding trousers and Max’s throat goes dry at the sight of the fabric clinging to Daniel’s thighs.

“I packed us some food and water,” he says, tossing a bag at Max and Max catches it without fumbling.

“Cheers,” Max thanks him and follows Daniel out of the house, heading to the horse stable.

“Can you grab the tools? I’ll saddle up Honey and Badger,” Daniel says over his shoulder. Max sets his packed food and water down next to the stable and heads to the tool shed. They have been working on the fence for the last couple of days so Max knows exactly which tools he needs to grab. He also grabs extra nails as they had run out yesterday.

When he leaves the tool shed, Daniel already has the two horses ready. Honey is a light brown mare that Max had ridden when Daniel taught him to ride. Max likes her, she was gentle and patient with him when he was wobbling on her back, trying to steer her where Daniel told him to go.

Badger is a black stallion with a white blaze and Daniel still hadn’t given Max a logical explanation of the name. Honey he understood, her colouring came close to the golden colour of honey, but Badger made no sense and Daniel just shrugged every time Max asked for an explanation.

“I got the tools,” Max says and Daniel grins at him.

They pack them into the saddle bags, with the food and water. Max still feels awkward mounting Honey, but he thinks he is getting better at it. Daniel puts on his wide brimmed hat and shades on and gets on Badger in one smooth movement.

“Just follow me,” Daniel says and spurs Badger on.

It takes them about 45 minutes to reach the section of the fence Daniel wants to mend today and Max can feel his thighs burning from the ride. He gets off Honey gratefully and removes the saddle bags.

Daniel unsaddles the horses and lets them loose in the field, closing the gate behind them. Max finds the materials where they left them yesterday, the roll of wire and wooden stakes to mend any weak spots in the fence. He drags it to where they want to start today with the tarp they use to protect the material from the elements.

They start on the first weak spot they find, Max cutting the wire from the roll and handing it to Daniel who wraps it around the fence, closing a hole easily. They work well together and it doesn’t take long to fix the first part of the fence.

They keep working on the fence, steadily moving along. The sun is out and Max dabs at his forehead with the edge of his shirt, wiping the sweat away. Daniel calls a break after a couple of hours and they sit in the shade of a tree, sharing a bottle of water and the sandwiches Daniel prepared.

“Come on, we can’t laze around all day,” Daniel says and Max throws the empty bottle at him, hitting his shoulder.

“You call this lazy?” Max gestures at the fence they have mended so far and Daniel grins, holding out a hand to pull Max to his feet.

“Yes,” he says simply and Max flips him off.

“Dick,” Max mutters and packs up their leftovers and follows Daniel to the next section of fence.

***

Daniel leads them to a small lake when they finish with the fence. It isn’t far from where they were mending the fence and the water is a clear blue, surrounded by trees and grass.

Daniel gets off Badger and unsaddles him, leaving only the halter with a long lead tied to it. Max does the same and Daniel ties both leads to a tree next to the lake, leaving them long enough so the horses can wander into the water.

“Do you want to go swimming?” Daniel asks as he takes his shirt off and Max takes a moment to let his eyes roam over Daniel’s chest before he averts his gaze.

“Yeah,” Max says, feeling gross and sweaty from working the whole day in the sun. “Don’t have swim shorts though.”

“Oh Maxy,” Daniel says, laughing. “We’re going skinny dipping.”

Max gulps as Daniel bends down, showing off the way his riding trousers cling to his ass. Daniel unties his shoes and shoves his riding trousers down together with his boxers, stepping out of them. Max can feel his face flushing red and he can’t tear his eyes away from Daniel, the way his muscles move, his tanned skin shining in the sunlight.

“Come on!” Daniel shouts over his shoulder as he runs into the lake, diving into the water when it gets deep enough.

“Fucking hell,” Max mutters to himself but he copies Daniel, taking off his clothes quickly and following him into the water. The water feels good on his flushed skin and Max dives under, emerging a few moments later, water running down over his face.

Daniel is a few meters away, his damp curls sticking to his forehead. He laughs when he sees Max and swims over, surging up to try and dunk Max. Max dodges out of the way, splashing Daniel in the process.

They mess around in the water for awhile, Daniel occasionally trying to dunk Max, succeeding once, but Max takes revenge by pulling Daniel under via his legs.

“That was dirty,” Daniel splutters when he emerges and Max grins at him smugly.

“Shouldn’t dunk me then,” he replies and Daniel flips him the finger. Max sticks out his tongue in reply, acting like his 22 years of age.

“Come on, I’m getting cold,” Daniel says and he swims closer to the bank, rising up from the water when he gets close and Jesus Christ, Max has died and gone to heaven.

Water is trailing down Daniel, the sunlight hitting it and making his skin shimmer. His thigh tattoo is on full display and Max has been wondering how high it goes. Now he knows and God he wants to run his tongue over that tattoo, kiss every inch of ink and then move the few centimetres to the left to wrap his lips around Daniel’s dick.

“I’m staying in a little longer,” Max calls, ducking under the water again.

He waits until his hard-on has calmed down and then joins Daniel where he is lying stretched out on the grass, his head pillowed on one of the saddles. He lies down next to Daniel, folding his hands behind his head. The sun is still high in the sky and Max closes his eyes against the glare.

“Mate, wake up before you get completely burned.” Something pokes Max’s shoulder and he opens an eye, squinting up at the bright light of the sun. Daniel is hovering over him, fully clothed again, a bright grin on his face.

Max groans and gets up, brushing bits of grass off himself. He gets dressed as well while Daniel saddles up the horses. Max mounts Honey when Daniel finishes strapping the saddle bags on and gently pets her between the ears.

He ogles Daniel when he gets on Badger, the fabric of his trousers pulling tight over his ass. Max tries really hard to not drool over Daniel because he is technically Max’s boss but God, Daniel is insanely hot and so very much Max’s type. So Max tries not to look and only fails when Daniel is being especially hot, which to be honest is pretty much all the time. At least Daniel only caught him looking once or twice.

They ride back at a gentle pace, which Max appreciates, his thighs hurting from the riding they have done so far today. Back at the farm they take care of the horses and the tool and Max goes for a quick shower, changing into shorts and a clean shirt. He waits for Daniel to shower and come downstairs so they can start on dinner.

***

They end up on the porch in the evening, on the swing seat, both of them holding a chilled bottle of beer. Music drifts outside through the open window, Daniel’s favourite band. The sun set an hour or so ago and the sky is pitch black, covered in bright stars. Max still can’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that when he looks up at the night sky, the stars are not the same as back home.

It is warm enough to sit outside in just shirts and shorts and the swing seat isn’t really big enough to accommodate both of them, so Daniel is pressed against Max’s side. Max feels hot, his skin hyper sensitive where Daniel’s bare skin touches his, Daniel’s honey toned skin against his own sunburned red. He is too pale to tan properly.

Their legs are pressed together as well, Daniel’s thigh tattoos peeking out from under his shorts. Max clenches his fingers tighter around his bottle of beer, to resist the urge of running his fingers over the ink, pushing Daniel’s shorts up to expose more of the ink.

Max takes a gulp of his beer to soothe his suddenly parched throat and he tries to focus on Daniel again, who is talking about which bands he wants to host next spring and summer. Concentrating is hard, when Daniel’s enthusiasm lights up his eyes, making them sparkle. His accent does things to Max that he can’t put into words but he could listen to Daniel ramble on for hours and not be bored.

Daniel pauses talking to sip his beer, tipping his head back and his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows. His lips are wet when he moves the bottle away and Max wants. He wants to lean forward and kiss Daniel, trail his lips down his throat, sucking marks into the skin. He wants to know how Daniel’s stubble would feel on his skin, against his lips. He wants to hear the sounds Daniel would make if Max sinks his teeth into his skin, ever so lightly, just grazing really.

“Max?” he hears Daniel ask and Max blinks, tries to focus on Daniel again.

“Yeah?” he replies, taking a sip of his beer just to do something that isn’t staring at Daniel.

Daniel hums, a glint in his eyes that Max can’t place but he continues talking about bands. Max tips his head back, resting it on the backrest of the swing seat, looking up at the stars. He lets Daniel’s voice wash over him, soothing deep tones, his accent twisting the words into unexpected sounds.

Max jolts when a hand lands on his thigh and he looks down to find Daniel’s hand resting partly on his shorts, partly on his skin, the inked rose standing out. He glances at Daniel, but Daniel just keeps talking, not acknowledging where his hand is suddenly resting. Max urges himself to relax, leaning his head back again. He closes his eyes this time, just focusing on the feel of Daniel’s hand on his leg. It is slightly damp, possibly from the condensation of his beer bottle or just from the lingering heat of the day.

Daniel starts to gently run his fingers over Max’s skin, tracing the edge of the shorts and down to his knee, circling around it before running them back up. Max’s breath hitches and he lets his legs fall open, a clear invitation. Daniel moves his hand to trail his fingers along Max’s inner thigh, pushing up the fabric of his shorts so he can reach more skin.

Max’s chest feels tight and his breathing is getting shallower. He takes a shuddery gasp and another as Daniel runs his hand a little bit higher every time.

It takes Max a while to realise that Daniel has fallen silent. He lets his head tip to the side and opens his eyes to see Daniel intensely staring at Max’s lap, biting down on his bottom lip.

“Daniel,” he murmurs and Daniel looks up, meeting his gaze. Daniel’s eyes are a shade darker, pupils big and Max swallows.

“Max,” Daniel breathes and Max has to close his eyes against the desire he can hear in Daniel’s voice.

Max puts his own hand on Daniel’s thigh, sadly not the one with the tattoo, and rubs his fingers over the skin. Daniel’s hand on him stills and Max opens his eyes again to see Daniel with his head tipped back, eyes closed. Max teasingly runs his fingers along Daniel’s inner thigh, pushing the fabric up as much as he can and Daniel _moans_.

The sound goes straight to Max’s dick and he digs his fingers into Daniel’s thigh a little.

“Fuck,” he whispers and Daniel opens his eyes again, molten gaze meeting Max’s. Daniel moves his own hand again, teasing the inside of Max’s thigh and Max can’t help but moan himself.

“Christ,” he hears Daniel say, his voice hoarse. It is too much for Max and he sets his bottle of beer down on the porch, surging up to kiss Daniel. Their lips meet painfully but Daniel kisses him back, angling his head so their lips slide together properly.

Max faintly registers the sound of a bottle falling on the porch but he doesn’t care as Daniel gets his hands on him, urging Max to straddle his lap. Max does and the seat swings precariously for a moment until Daniel plants his feet and steadies them.

They kiss hot and heavy, Max opening his mouth for Daniel, and Max moans when Daniel palms his ass. He rolls his hips into Daniel and moans again when he feels Daniel’s hard-on. Max tangles his hands in Daniel’s curls and presses closer against him, making Daniel groan.

“Christ, Max,” Daniel pants when they break apart for air. “What do you want?”

“Anything, everything,” Max gasps, breathless, and Daniel curses, pulls him back into a kiss.

They make out, Max running his hands over Daniel, rucking up his shirt to touch the skin underneath. Daniel arches into his touch and it is the hottest thing Max has ever experienced, to have someone at his mercy and so responsive. Daniel slips his own hands underneath Max’s shirt, running them over his back. The pads of Daniel’s fingers are rough from calluses and feel insanely good on his skin, sending shivers of desire down his back.

“Please,” Max pants when they break apart again and Daniel groans, pressing his forehead against Max’s for a moment.

“Come on, inside,” Daniel says, gently pushing Max off his lap.

Max gets up, almost tripping over the forgotten bottles of beer. Daniel wraps a hand around his wrist to steady him and pulls Max inside, throwing him a wide grin over his shoulder. Daniel’s gaze is filled with a heated promise that has lust curling in Max’s gut and he gladly allows himself to be dragged up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> A ute is very Aussie slang for a pick up truck, which I only know thanks to Daniel.
> 
> Also listen [here](https://youtu.be/045L8bBVF8A?t=1511) to Daniel discussing his retirement farm where he wants to host concerts.


End file.
